


The Bet

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gambling, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Just couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Everytime Anakin leaves the Temple there's a bet that happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_obsidian_ronin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/gifts).



> I couldn't get this out of my head and had to write this. Props to Sid for beta-ing and encouraging me to write this!

The group of Jedi at the table watched Anakin leave the commissary after his goodbyes. The second he was gone they collectively leaned in for a private conservation, a mixture of variations of _here we go again_ scattered about the table.

“So what's the bet this time, friends? Buy in and pot, the same as last time,” Quinlan Vos whispered with a grin, grabbing his data pad and opening a file.

Plo Koon clasped his hands in front of him, sighing out, “One LAAT, three fighters, and minor planetary damage.” He slid fifteen credits across the table to Quinlan.

“What's the mission again?” Aayla asked, fidgeting with her credits.

“Humanitarian relief with the 501st to Florrum.” Obi-Wan Kenobi replied, stroking his beard. “One LAAT, one saber, two fighters, minor planetary damage.” Fifteen more credits were slid across to Vos.

Luminara raised a brow at Kenobi, but handed her credits to Vos. “You have such faith in Skywalker, Master Kenobi. I bet two saber, four fighters, minor planetary.”

“I did train the boy, I do have to have _some_ faith in him,” Obi-Wan chuckled, almost winking at her.

They all looked as Kit Fisto sat down next to Quinlan. “My apologies, I just heard of the assignment. Have bets started yet?” He took the datapad proffered and quickly read through the existing bets before handing it back.

Ki-Adi-Mundi put his credits on the table, clearing his throat, “Five LAATs, three sabers, six fighters, major planetary damage.” He just smiled at the stare the others gave him.

“You have some insider information, Mundi?” Kenobi asked.

“You know that we all have the same information on the mission, Master Kenobi.” Mundi said with a conspiring grin. “Now what research we've done on our own is a different matter.”

Kenobi scoffed, “That's very un-Jedi of you.”

Luminara stared at Obi-Wan with a raised brow, “Betting on the damage your former Padawan will cause is very un-Jedi of you, _Master Kenobi._ ”

Kenobi snorted, “Yes, well, I suppose so.”

Quinlan cleared his throat, “If we’d like to get back to the bets on hand.”

Aayla slid her credits across the table, “Two LAAT, three sabers, moderate planetary damage.”

“One LAAT, one fighter, no planetary.” Kit Fisto handed over his credits.

They all straightened and tried to look innocent as Mace Windu sat down at their table, “Good afternoon, Knight and Masters.”

Mumbled greetings replied in kind to Windu as they tried to keep the guilty looks off their faces. Only Kenobi and Luminara kept their composure.

“I’ve heard about these little bets on Skywalker. I don't put this kind of thing past Vos, but to find _Council members_ -”

“No harm in attempting a little fun during war-” Kenobi interrupted, trying to keep from sounding too defensive.

Windu gave Kenobi the stare that fueled the nightmares of many a Padawan, shutting him up immediately. Quinlan stifled a chuckle.

“As I was saying, I didn't expect to find any Council members in on this little betting. Especially you, Kenobi, against your own former Padawan.”

Obi-Wan had the sense to look chastened by the implied reprimand.

When Windu quietly set credits on the table, no one could keep the shocked looks off their faces except Quinlan.

Vos grinned, “And what will your bet be, Master Windu?”

 

\------------------------

 

Obi-Wan answered his comm the moment he saw it was from the _Resolute_. “Anakin, how did the relief mission go?” he asked when the small blue form of Anakin came into focus.

Anakin grimaced, “Do you really want to know?”

Sighing, Obi-Wan asked, “What did you destroy this time?” _Please say no more than one LAAT, one sabers, and two fighters. It was humanitarian relief for the Force's sake, there shouldn't have been any reason for a battle._

“Why do you always assume mass destruction follows me?”

Ahsoka's voice popped up in the background, “Because it does!” Her smaller blue form appeared next to Anakin’s in the holo. “Hello, Master Kenobi.”

“Hello, Ahsoka. So what was the count, Anakin?” He crossed his arms in a disapproving gesture.

“You sure you want to know?”

“ _Yes,_ Anakin,” was the exasperated reply.

“You asked for it. Six LAAT, four sabers, nine fighters and we might have kinda blown up a village.” He barely caught the mumbled, “or five.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed Negotiator and the Jedi everyone looked up to as the embodiment of the Order, cursed loudly.

Ahsoka gave a gleeful grin that was near sadistic, “Lose the pot, Master Kenobi?”

“Yes, to Master Windu, of all people,” Kenobi replied, before he realized who he was talking to. _Oh kriffing Sith hells!_ He schooled his face to Jedi impassiveness before Anakin began his outburst.

“WHAT POT? MASTER WINDU? WHAT BET? ARE YOU BETTING-”

“Anakin, I can’t-” he fiddled with the controls to shut the visual off, “I’m losing you-” This time, he shut down the transmission entirely. _Anakin's not going to let this go for a long time. How did Ahsoka even find out? No matter, better inform Quinlan._

 

\------------------------

 

Quinlan finished his report to the Council before he slyly tossed a bag of credits to Windu. “Your winnings, Master Windu.” He could almost see the vein popping out from the other man's head. He bit back a grinning smile, but schooled it into a cocky smirk.

Yoda looked from Vos to Windu, “Win the pot, did we?” The smile on the old face was one of smugness.

Neither Kenobi, Vos, Mundi, or Luminara could hide their complete shock.

“The…. Pot, Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan asked, confused. The only answer he received was a smug chuckle and the tapping of a gimmer stick as both Yoda and Windu exited the Council room.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a continuation of the story or a sequel (yet), but an awesome and hilarious radio style drama was done with this story as a script by an amazing artist on Tumblr, [CanuckianHawkguy](http://canuckianhawkguy.tumblr.com). 

 

Click [HERE](https://canuckianhawkguy.tumblr.com/post/161518639083/my-debut-patreon-reward-is-here-its-a-little) to go to the post on Tumblr. Remember to like and reblog! 

 

Go support him on Patreon [HERE](https://www.patreon.com/canuckianhawkguy/)! 


End file.
